leoanimevideogameworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Strange interactive story/@comment-33385228-20171108045339
Chapter 3: unexpected opponent As Goku and Beat explored the cave, they suddenly saw Husky in front of them! She saw the two kids and smiled at them. "Ha ha ha ha ha! weak brats here? That's perfect to spend time ha ha ha ha!" "Is that you husky?" "Do you know her Goku?" "Yes, she tried to steal the dragon ball a long time ago! Be careful she's a villain!" "Don't worry Goku, I'm sure we can defeat her". Husky seemed strangely confident which was weird because last time Goku fought her she was a normal human. Is it possible that she somehow became stronger? Goku tried to charge toward her helped by Beat. He did that was all his strenght and speed but Husky easily dodged them and laughed as their heads met the wall. "It hurts!" said the the two boys. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You're too weak for me. You know what? I'll give you one minute ... during one minute I won't attack ... I won't even dodge!" "What?" said an offended Beat "How dare oyu underestimate us!" Said an angry Goku. Both charged and tried to punch Husky and like she said she didn't dodge but strangely, Goku and Beat were the one who were hurt! Husky was so resistant that it was their wrists and fists that were damaged while THEY were the one who attacked. "How is it possible?" "This is impossible!" "Is that all? Wow you brats are even weaker than I thought!" Goku and Beat both looked angry, how dared she underestimate them so badly? That said they were also affraid, it's as if their attacks had 0 effect on her. "alright boys ... 40 seconds remaining, think you can do something interesting? I'm bored" "Of course we can. I bet you were not expecting that!" Beat turned into SSJ soon followed by Goku who recovered his courage "This form increases our speed, strenght and durability and multiply it by 50" "Only 50 I was expecting better than that ha ha ha ha!" "O ... only 50? stop mocking us!" Both tried to attack her once again but even as SSJ they couldn't damage her at all. They tried ki blasts and kamehamehas but it was still not effective! Even SSJ3 Goku couldn't do anything to hurt her. "5 seconds remaining ... you disappoint me ..." "Let's see if I disappoint you when I take my god form". Beat then turned SSG, Goku and his friend regained there confidence but it was soon crushed by Husky's obvious superiority. Beat couldn't even leave the smalled wound on Husky no matter how hard he attacked her, no matter how many ki blasts or kamehameha she threw at her. "Well let's try this then!" Goku then used a genkidama and his telepathy to borrow energy from everyone except others that were in the ice labyrinth to make sure they wouldn't be weakened. All plants, animals, beings of all 12 universes (including Zen'ô, the gods of destructions, the angels and all inhabitants of all universes) gave himenergy. Goku then threw his massive genkidama at husky and then turned SSJ3 to multiply the power of his genkidama by 400 and then used kaioken 20 to multiply it by 20 for a multiplication of 8 000. His biggest genkidama ever ... made with EVERYONE's energy and multiplied by 8 000 was NOTHING for the Almighty Husky who pushed it back with a wink. "No ... no way! How can this be? My biggest genkidama!" "Ha ha ha ha! you brat shouldn't use trash tier techniques like that ... I can't believe all that energy cannot damage me when I'm using 0.000 000 000 001% of my power. You're so weak kid!" "grrr!" "Alright time for me to attack" Husky then disappeared ... and reappeared near Goku and beat. She used her two fists to punch the young boys in the stomach who splitted because of the pain. "it hurts so much! I can't believe she can it us that hard!" "Yeah you're right Goku! we were fools to think we could beat her she's far too strong for us!" "Yeah We're so weak, even if I trained over 9 000 billions of her, Hysky would still defeat us with ease" "It's about time you understand how lame you're!" While husky said that gave both kids a power knee attack and made them start to bleed. "she's so violent! I can't bear the pain Beat" "Hold on Goku! Maybe a miracle will happen" "No miracle for you weak kids!" Husky then removed her shoes and was now barefoot! She started to violently kick the kids in the head! ten, one hundread, one thousand, one million, one billion ... this was the number of kicks she coudl deliver in 0.000 000 001 second. Goku and beat could feel all the power of her kicks but couldn't do anything against it! "We truly suck right Goku?" "yeah, we're so weak, anyone can beat us!" "Ha ha ha and you'll be even weaker after I'll tie you up! You were exactly where I wanted!" Husky then summoned weird mummy bandages to tie up Goku and Beat. Only their heads and feet were visible. "oh no! I'm going to become even weaker than I am!" "Yeah Beat we will both become even weaker than the weakest living being in the multiverse because those bandages are draining our ki" "Ha ha ha ha now what should I do with you?" Their ki already dropped because both Goku and Beat returned to their base form. Now you can decide what will happen. https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1936918x42D14261-51 (you can choose several options and create your own option ^^)